Tokunoshin Omori
|Address = Omori's Island |Race = Human-type Earthling |Gender = Male |Date of birth = Age 670Jaco the Galactic Patrolman, page 56 |Occupation = Scientist (Theoretical Physicist) |FamConnect = Mamako Omori }} is a scientist and one of the main characters of Jaco the Galactic Patrolman. Appearance Omori is a bald elderly man, who has only one ponytail on his head. He has wrinkles on his face, a scar running down across his left eye and another scar around the right side of his scalp. He wears a blue short-sleeved shirt, a white sleeveless undershirt, dark grey slacks and black sandals. Personality After the incident, Omori seems to prefer being alone. He is also somewhat misanthropic for unknown reasons, presumably because he presumed that the government was going to use the time-machine for no good, had it been created. He went as far to insult the human race. However, when Jaco offered to wipe them out with an Extinction Bomb, he quickly defended humans, saying there are good ones. Biography Background Omori was the leader of a research project on an island regarding time travel. The government invested in his theories and Omori lived on the island with his wife. He worked in the laboratory with his staff. But one day, his assistant made an error while managing pressurized gases, killing many people, including his wife, but Omori was able to escape with a few scratches. The government scrapped the project, but Omori continued to live on the island by his wife's grave. ''Jaco the Galactic Patrolman'' He is first seen walking home from an unknown object, on his island. He watches the news briefly, and then goes outside to smoke, when he sees a plane crashing into the ocean. He runs to the dock, but when he sees the Monster Shark in the water, he thinks that it is going to eat the pilot, when the boat floats towards him. When he first sees Jaco, he notes how the latter was lucky to escape the Monster Shark, but doubts that it is an alien. When he checks Jaco's ship, he finds it too complex to understand, and when he squeezes Jaco's cheeks, he confirms that it is an alien! Jaco explains that he was on a patrol when he bumped into the Moon. Omori promises that he'll check what's wrong with the spaceship first thing in the morning, but expresses doubt that he will be able to fix it. He invites Jaco over and notes that it knows a lot about Earth. Jaco reveals that its planet sends probes to Earth to collect data. He is surprised when Jaco brags that it knows all the languages of the galaxy in his head. Then, Omori asks whether his planet has time machines, and Jaco says no, explaining its forbidden by the Intergalactic Law. After that, Jaco asks for his name, and Omori tells him, and Jaco does the same. The next morning, Omori finds Jaco awake, and Jaco tells him to look outside the window, as he killed Monster Shark. Jaco also says that he is now indebted to him. When they take a walk, they discuss the news and how a popular idol was going to go into space without any training to earn money. They reach the house again, and Jaco asks what the damaged building to the right was. Omori reveals his past - it was a laboratory on time-travel funded by the government, until his assistant made an error while managing pressurized gases and it caused the deaths of many people, including Omori's wife. Omori decided to stay on the island after that. While Jaco notes that the former was lucky for not having succeeded, as it was against the Intergalactic Law. Omori tells Jaco that the government was probably going to use it for no good, and that the world had too many untrustworthy people. Omori analyzes the damage and concludes that a fundamental part of the engine was slightly damaged, as well as he may not be able to fix it. Jaco then expresses disappointment in the human race, and reveals his duty - to defeat an alien on a projectile that was coming to Earth. Omori expresses even more contempt about humans, and Jaco offers to use an Extinction Bomb to wipe out humans. Omori tells Jaco never to use it, and that if it does, it won't have anybody to repair the spaceship. In order to get some supplies, Jaco and Omori decide to leave the island for East City, where they meet a girl named Tights. Tights is being attacked by four muggers when Jaco saves her. She figures out that Jaco is an alien when he talks about the "Earth Police" and Omori tries to pass him off as a "foreigner from another country", but she says there are not any foreigners like him. Omori notes that Tights sounds like a name from the western region; Tights is from West City. When they remark the police are after them, the trio takes refuge on top of a building. The police are searching for Jaco after he beat up two of them and are calling him the "Mask Man"; they say the location where Jaco saved Tights is "Capital Ward 32", and the event happened at 8pm. Tights forces her way back to Omori's island by telling them that she might rat them out if they make her stay behind, so the trio leave the city and return to Omori's island thanks to Jaco's ability to fly via his boots, which can only be used in case of emergencies. At Omori's island, Tights reveals she is the one who will be on the rocket instead of the idol Ann Azuki, as it would be bad publicity if they lost their "super idol" in a launch mishap after all. This way, they can perform a "miraculous rescue" if the people in the rocket are killed. The money she used to buy the Sky Gold was her compensation for taking on the job. Meanwhile, Katayude is shown at home. As he is watching TV, Katayude sees Jaco on the news, remembering he saw him on Omori's island. Tights leaves the island to be on the rocket and, a short time later, Katayude arrives with four soldiers to get Jaco. Jaco defeats the soldiers, and he and Omori use his spaceship to rescue Tights and the pilot from the crashing rocket. After kicking the rocket away from the city it was about to crash on, Jaco destroys the rocket with his Ray Gun. As they witnessed the whole scene, Katayude and the soldiers decide to let Jaco and Omori live in peace and leave the island. In the last chapter, it is revealed that the Saiyan that Jaco was looking for is Goku and he ended up at Grandpa Gohan's house, eating up a ton. He is super-strong, so it is a good thing Gohan is a martial arts master. Gohan offers to let him stay and learn with him if he does not have a home to go back to. Jaco was distracted when Tights angrily pushed him off a cliff after some of his urine accidentally splashed on her face as his species urinates from two holes on each side of his head and did not notice Goku's pod landing on Earth, so he thought Goku just did not show up. Tights is soon visited by her family on Omori's island, as her father is Capsule Corporation founder Dr. Brief revealing Tights is Dr. Brief and Panchy's eldest daughter. Dr. Brief knew Omori by reputation for his work in space-time research. While playing around, the five-year-old Bulma repairs Jaco's ship; this marks Omori's first meeting with Tights' younger sister. Ten years after parting ways, Omori, Jaco, Tights and Katayude reunite on the former's island for a temporary reunion. Omori is given plastic model of Z'Gok as a gift, which can be seen on top of his tractor at one point. During the reunion, it is revealed that in the intervening years, Tights forced Jaco to take her to visit a few planets before their ten-year reunion. Since then, Jaco got a girlfriend and Tights has become a talented Science Fiction writer, though her first novel Space Police Chako, based on Jaco the Galactic Patrolman, was a dud. Omori has just finished narrating how Tights' sister Bulma visited his island with her parents and met Jaco ten years ago and now, ten years after their first meeting, Bulma visits Omori again. Being a super-genius, Bulma has already graduated from university and has set out on a trip. She says something about looking for mysterious orbs that grant any wish when brought together. She shows off two, which are made of a substance that does not exist on Earth, so she reasoned they came from outer space. It all sounds quite suspicious, but space is vast, so perhaps this sort of mysterious orb exists out there somewhere. Omori notes that he will ask Jaco about it next time he stops by. While Jaco returns home after the meeting, Bulma is shown using her Dragon Radar and Goku is shown dragging his catch back to the house as in the first Dragon Ball chapter. Trivia *In Jaco's world, Omori means 'booger that accidentally falls out of your nostrils'.Jaco the Galactic Patrolman chapter 1, page 23 *Upon his first appearance in Jaco the Galactic Patrolman, Omori is at the age of 67. *His hobby is building a time machine. Gallery References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Earthlings Category:Doctors Category:Males Category:JGP Characters